


i feel alive when i look at you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: about louis, im not sure, this is just a silly thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is the sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	i feel alive when i look at you

**Author's Note:**

> i quickly wrote this and i don't know what i'm trying to say but i thought i would get it up here!

he is the sun  
he is the warmth of it radiating through the window at seven in the morning  
he is the heat thrumming through your veins and in between your ribs

cuddled in the warmth of your bed, crisp white sheets, he is laid out  
wild brown hair and tanned limbs  
he is the sun

the way his name feels on your tongue  
his scent cloaked around you  
his bruise marking your lips

he will ask you what you want  
(nothing)  
everything

he is the change of seasons  
and he shines brighter  
when you’re together

he is the sun and   
you feel  
alive


End file.
